Darkness is Light Enough
by LoquaciousQuibbler
Summary: The duty of the Valkyries of Valhalla is to safeguard the lives of the nine realms. They are to never mind the individual when there are many to think of. But one young Valkyrie attaches herself exclusively to the dark prince of Asgard. Is there a return from the darkness they both fall into? Or is the darkness light enough for them? Starts pre-Thor and continues into the Avengers.


Chapter 1: Exile

A lone figure walked through the street at midnight, her step slow and deliberate. The entire city was dark and silent… eerily, unnaturally so.

The only sound came from the muted _clunk _of her chunky military-style boots hitting the asphalt and the _snap _of her black trench coat of heavy cotton flapping in the night breeze.

Sighing, she came to a stop in front of the building she was supposed to go to the next morning. Her eyes wandered over its façade for a moment, wondering if this would end well. Probably not. But then… not much else in her life had ended well, either. She had the rest of the night to ponder over that. And then she would return here.

But until then…

She continued down the otherwise silent street, going to a street bench and gracefully sitting, absentmindedly turning the chain bracelets and necklace around her neck and wrists.

Until then, she would try to reach him. She had done it countless times since he had disappeared. She hadn't found him yet. But she knew… she just knew… he wasn't gone. Maybe it was a false hope of a girl slightly psychotic and just barely bordering on obsessed… but that was why she was here on Earth, anyway. Because of that moderate obsession and more-or-less psychosis.

v

In Asgard, on the ruins of the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall stood. Before the Gatekeeper were the Allfather King Odin and the Prince Thor.

"It has been done," Heimdall rumbled. "The Valkyrie Bronwynne has been exiled to Midgard for her crimes against the nine realms."

"What is she now doing?" the king asked warily.

"She sits alone… she has not done anything yet. Yet the humans search for her. They detected the surge of energy the Valkyries used to conjure her there. But she has not been found yet."

Thor said nothing, but his mind was on the ex-Valkyrie, Bronwynne. He still had hope for her. Just like he still had hope for Loki. There was always hope for redemption; always hope for a return from the darkness. He refused to think that Loki was dead, even though Heimdall had seen nothing of him in the two months that had passed since his fall from the now-broken bridge. And Thor had hope that he would return… just as he had hope that Bronwynne could return from the darkness Loki had dragged her into.

And that was why he had secretly told her of SHIELD, in the hopes that she would find them and be taken in by them. In the hopes that perhaps she would change.

v

Director Nick Fury woke from his light slumber when a beeping emanated from a sleek phone. He sat up abruptly and answered it while it was still on what would have been the first ring. He didn't speak, waiting for the person on the other line.

"Director," Agent Coulson's voice said curtly.

"Coulson," Fury acknowledged.

"We haven't had any luck."

The director sighed. "You're telling me… that you still can't track down the source?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

The director let out a sigh. "The first surge of atmospheric energy since the New Mexico incident… and you can't find out where it came from."

"No; we found where it came from. We traced the actual site. We found the crater where the landing took place… but we can't track anything from there. Whoever it was just disappeared," Coulson said, sounding disgruntled.

"Any chance it's Thor himself?" Nick queried.

"Doubtful. He wouldn't have had any issues with showing himself, as far as we know... Oh… and by the way… We're not sure if it makes a difference, but the markings on the ground are different than when Thor arrived. The runes on the ground there in New Mexico were very distinctive… These ones are different. There are small depictions of what look like winged women, and the runes we found translate to Valhalla. We're not sure what the significance of that all is… But Valhalla is the Norse version of heaven, from what we know."

The director took in this information. "But we don't know if that means anything as to who or what came through?"

"No, sir."

"Fine. Keep me updated." Fury then hung up and pondered the new information of the atmospheric energy surge. He had been informed of the news a few short hours ago. And somehow the SHIELD agents hadn't gathered any more intelligence since then. He rubbed his forehead. He would have to deal with this later.

v

Eons ago, the Valkyries of Valhalla were given the duty of protecting the inhabitants of the nine realms. The responsibility was theirs to be sentinels for the lives of the universe.

A Valkyrie coming of age to begin their role was a momentous event; it was the purpose for which they prepared their entire childhood, and a great honor to take.

And so, in the halls of Valhalla, a young Valkyrie was practically bouncing with excitement as two of the high Valkyrie court helped her get ready. Shaking, she slipped her arms into the long sleeves of her pure white gown (which had no back so that her feathery white wings were free to move), and she felt the ribbons of her corset tighten as the older women pulled them. A brush ran smoothly through her raven hair a few more times before it was deemed suitably silky and sleek. Her wrists and neck were left bare of jewelry; they were to be adorned later, at the ceremony in front of all the other Guardians.

Finally, she dared to look in the mirror before her. She let out a shaky breath. She looked… regal. Grown-up. She looked like she would now fit in with the statutory Valkyries. She had known she would be one soon… but until she was in the ceremonial gown, done up like the sanctioned Valkyries, she had thought she would look out of place. She had looked like an Apprentice until this moment. She smiled faintly. She had been waiting for this day for…. Ever.

"Bronwynne?" Gittan asked softly.

The girl tore her eyes from her reflection and looked up at the matronly woman.

"Are you now prepared?" the aged woman asked.

Bronwynne took a deep breath. "I believe so," she nodded determinedly, holding in her excitement, though it was quite clear in her sky blue eyes.

Every Valkyrie who had already come of age was present in the halls to witness the ritual. Each and every one was stunningly gorgeous; garbed in flawless white, with perfect complexions, they were indeed the epitome of angels and guardians. The white-feathered wings that were folded against their backs only confirmed this status. Most appeared to be adults; a few were so mature they appeared almost elderly, while others appeared to be at the prime of their life, and still others were mere maidens, barely entering true maturity.

They watched with heightening anticipation as a procession entered the immense room, consisting mostly of the High Counsel of Valkyries, who oversaw all other Guardians and Apprentices. The only one in the line not of this high standing was the young Valkyrie second in the procession, directly after the matronly Guardian at the forefront.

Only the leading Valkyrie and the younger one following her walked all the way to the head of the room. The others in the procession fanned out and joined the other watching winged women. The two stood before all the others, and Valkyrie Gittan turned so that she faced the onlooking crowd and Bronwynne.

The older woman's voice rang out through the hall, the only voice to be heard in the hushed expectancy. "We have come today to welcome an Apprentice Valkyrie into the ranks of Guardians."

Bronwynne felt herself start to shake slightly with mounting nerves. This was it. It was about to happen. The feathers of her wings ruffled themselves nervously, and her fingertips were trembling minutely.

Gittan stepped closer to the young Valkyrie. "Young Bronwynne, do you swear to perform your duties to the nine realms and protect the lives within them?"

Bronwynne swallowed. "I swear," she was relieved that her voice was much calmer than she felt.

"Young Bronwynne, do you swear to uphold the virtues required of celestial sentinels?"

"I swear," her voice cracked just a little at the end, and she bit the inside of her lip, a little embarrassed.

"And Young Bronwynne, do you swear to light the path of others, to never lead astray, and to never stray away from light and into shadows yourself?"

"I swear," Bronwynne's voice remained strong this time, and she almost felt as if her confidence this time made up for the quaver before.

"Then I, Valkyrie Gittan, of the High Counsel, bid you to take these chains." The woman produced three fine chains and held them up so all could see. "And ask you to wear them on your neck and wrists to symbolize your eternal servitude to the nine realms, and your infinite bond to them."

Bronwynne received the chains from Gittan's hands and slid them onto her slender wrists, and dropped the last over her head to rest at her pale collarbone. She then looked to Gittan again, feeling breathless with the sudden gravity of the event dropping onto her.

The elderly woman held her arms out to her sides and proclaimed. "I now declare Valkyrie Bronwynne…" she took one of Bronwynne's hands in her own, "a Guardian of the Nine Realms."

The crowd of onlookers burst into applause and cheers, pleased to welcome another to the circle of the realms' protectors. Bronwynne felt such comfort from their support that she felt her knees wobble slightly, feeling faint. Gittan squeezed her hand gently to bring her back from her daze, and Bronwynne blinked. She gave her an appreciative nod, which Gittan returned.

"Congratulations," she murmured over the cheering.

It was tradition for any new Valkyrie Guardian to be introduced to the king of Asgard, the Realm Eternal. As the king of Asgard, Odin the Allfather was a kind of guardian himself. The most powerful realm was the ruling one, and as such, they held some level of power, even in Valhalla. Because of this, the Valkyries were to be ever at Asgard's disposal. Therefore, the king of Asgard was always to be informed of the death of a Valkyrie or the birth of a Valkyrie… or the promotion from Apprentice to Guardian Valkyrie.

When Bronwynne found herself in the throne room of the Asgardian palace, she was having a hard time trying to make her heart stay in her chest rather than jumping up her throat.

"Valkyrie Gittan," the king said. "You have come today to bring news of events in Valhalla."

"I have. We have elevated an Apprentice to Guardian status this day, as she has come of age," Gittan said respectfully.

Bronwynne stood behind Gittan, trying to calm herself down.

"That is good news," a soft female voice said; Queen Frigga, who stood at the king's side.

"It is good news," the Allfather agreed.

Gittan stepped to the side, allowing the girl to be seen by the imposing monarchs, and for the traditional greetings to commence. As she had been instructed, Bronwynne dipped her head and gracefully knelt on the ground before them. "It is an honor to be in the service of both the Valkyrian High Counsel and you, Allfather," she said self-consciously, reciting the age-old words of traditional ritual.

"New Guardian of the Nine Realms, rise and offer your name," the king spoke his own line of the tradition.

"I am Bronwynne," the girl said quietly.

"And do you feel you are prepared to take on the responsibility your station requires, Bronwynne?" he continued.

"I do," she said, completing the customary exchange.

He nodded. "Now that the niceties are out of the way, I can offer my congratulations to you, Valkyrie Bronwynne."

She smiled wanly, still feeling a little insignificant in his presence. "Thank you, Allfather."

"Now," Odin's gaze wandered over to Gittan again. "I appreciate the news of Valhalla's state… now I have something I wish to discuss with you particularly, Valkyrie Gittan." He glanced to Bronwynne. "Valkyrie Bronwynne, you are dismissed."

Both Valkyries blinked in slight surprise. They exchanged glances.

"Perhaps Bronwynne could stay, and gain some experience in the duties of guarding the nine realms," Gittan suggested.

Odin considered, then shook his head. "This is of a sensitive nature… I would prefer to only have a member of the Valkyrian High Counsel hear of it." He threw an apologetic look to Bronwynne. "Apologies, Valkyrie Bronwynne, but as you are only just elevated to Guardian…" he trailed off, but the sentence finished itself. You are unworthy.

Bronwynne, feeling slightly offended, merely nodded.

Frigga stepped in now. "Valkyrie Bronwynne, perhaps you can wait in the palace libraries for us to be finished here," she said gently. "It is just out this door, to the left, take the stairs on the right up, take a right at the end of the hall, and it is in the double doors located to the left. We shall send someone to retrieve you when it is over and done."

Bronwynne swallowed and nodded, mind whirling. Wasn't this… supposed to be her day of triumph? This was the day she was supposed to be celebrated and appreciated and praised… not told to go wait while the adults talked. She bowed her head and turned away, walking out of the room and trying to hide a frown.

Naturally, Bronwynne could not recall anything of the queen's directions to the library after 'down this hall and take the stairs on the right…' and she wasn't even sure if that was correct. But she walked slowly to the end of the hall, white flats dragging slightly on the ground shamefully.

The entire palace seemed to be quiet. It was really rather eerie. She made it to the stairs and took them up to the next landing. Then she looked left and right. The queen had said to go to the end of the hall and turn…. Which way? And which hall? The hall stretched in both directions. She bit her lip. She had no idea. She turned left for loss of anything better to do.

She found herself walking down a hall with high windows on one side and a golden wall on the other. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, glinting off the golden walls. It was nearly blinding… She paused.

She felt like… someone was watching her. She slowed her step and finally stopped altogether, concentrating. She frowned. She could… almost _feel _the curious amusement of whoever was watching her. She didn't move for a long moment. Then she simply continued down the hall until she reached the end…

Now she was supposed to turn… which way was she supposed to turn? She couldn't remember. Even if she had remembered, it wouldn't have made a difference, because this hall didn't have any others branching off. She had reached a dead end. Bronwynne let out a quiet huff of annoyance.

"You _can't _be the new Guardian Father was called to meet," a voice said disbelievingly from behind her.

Bronwynne jumped and whipped around to see a boy standing off to the side of the hall, leaning casually against a wall. He looked to be only perhaps a little older than her, and he was giving her a rather unimpressed look. He had black hair, like Bronwynne, but his hair seemed to be somehow darker. His eyes were blue, too, like hers, but they too seemed somehow darker, yet they were an icy color.

It took her a moment to process what he had said. "Yes, I am the new Guardian," she said, straightening. "Why do you think I can't be?" she asked haughtily.

He smirked slightly. "Because the job of a Valkyrie Guardian is to lead others down a path of light, and to not lead astray, correct? So how can you do that if you can't find your own path?"

Bronwynne flushed, feeling embarrassed.

He smirked more broadly at her loss of words. "You're lost, aren't you…" it didn't even seem to be a question. More of an observation.

She nodded wordlessly. "The Allfather dismissed me… I was instructed to go to the library. Queen Frigga gave me directions, but…" she trailed off, letting the sentence finish itself.

The boy looked her up and down. "Right."

Silence for a long moment.

"I'd assume you know the way," the girl said slowly. "Could you show me?"

He considered. "…I could."

"Then please do," she said flatly. She already knew that trick; she pulled it a number of times herself.

He raised an eyebrow. He had expected her to do the same thing everyone else did: with the conversation following something along the lines of "Could you take me?" which was followed with "I could." The questioner then normally asked, "Will you?" to which the answerer responded, "I will." And this then was followed by an awkward silence in which the asker wondered how to possibly get the asked to simply do what they were requested. The Valkyrie girl had just cut to the chase, preventing such a circular conversation. "Fine," he said simply, giving her a thoughtful look.

He nodded back down the hall and began walking.

Bronwynne smirked slightly to herself, happy to have seen that glint of surprise when she had preempted his plan to tease her. She walked briskly and caught up to his side.

"So what's your name?" she asked coolly, glancing up at him from the corner of her eyes as they walked.

He glanced down at her. "You don't know?" he asked, mildly disbelieving.

The girl slowly shook her head, ruffling her white wings again uncomfortably at his surprise. Should she know him? She didn't think so. She hadn't been to Asgard before, and therefore didn't know anyone in this realm.

"I would have thought that Valkyries were taught of the royal family they serve," he said, sounding a little haughty.

Bronwynne blinked slowly. "So you're a prince?" she asked, sounding rather unimpressed, much to the boy's evident displeasure.

"Yes, I am," he said blandly.

Bronwynne shrugged. "Guardians are taught all our lives to never mind the individuals, and think of the many. Except for people who are really important, like kings."

The boy's eyes flashed. "Are you saying I'm not important?"

Bronwynne met his eyes boldly, determined to defend the teachings she had been instructed her entire life. "I'm saying none of us are important. At least, not for long. We shall all perish, and preserving as many for as long as we can is the important thing. So… since we are taught to not mind the individuals except the great kings, I haven't the slightest idea who you are," she brought the conversation back to its original point. "So please allow me to ask your name again, Your Majesty." Her voice held the slightest touch of sarcasm, and the boy frowned slightly.

"I'll tell you my name if I can have yours," he finally said.

Bronwynne pursed her lips. "I am Valkyrie Bronwynne, Guardian of the Nine Realms."

"And She Who Gets Lost in Hallways," he added. "Really. Guardian, indeed."

Bronwynne felt herself blush. She felt herself blush even deeper as he threw her a slight playful smirk. "And your name?" she asked with as much aplomb as she could muster.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard," he said, sounding awfully dignified.

Bronwynne couldn't resist the temptation. "And He Who Hangs Around in Hallways," she added teasingly.

Prince Loki of Asgard paused for the briefest moment, giving her a hard look. He scoffed lightly and gave her an appraising look, as if only now that she had exchanged a little banter with him was she worth some consideration.

And honestly, Bronwynne kind of liked his calculating gaze evaluating her. And she found she was hopeful that he might find her worthwhile. This prince… he had a dark, alluring charm to him.

Prince Loki of Asgard gave her a brief smile, as if reluctantly granting his approval of her.

Valkyrie Bronwynne felt satisfaction course through her, and she gave him a smug smile, as if she had known she was worthy.

Without another word, they continued walking, casting glances at each other.

Bronwynne could almost feel the curiosity radiating off of him, and she could almost hear his wondering about her. But perhaps it was only wishful thinking. Absentmindedly, she began toying with the chain resting against her collarbone.

Finally, Prince Loki of Asgard, He Who Hung Around Hallways, turned down another passage and stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "Here we are. The library," he said briskly.

The girl gave him a small smile, and glanced at the door. She wondered how long it would be before Valkyrie Gittan and the rulers of Asgard were done. And radiating from Prince Loki, she could almost feel his focus… she was almost sure he was making some kind of decision.

She glanced to him, and his look of thoughtfulness was immediately replaced with a tiny smirk. "I'll show you around the library," he said nonchalantly. "Wouldn't want you getting lost, now would we?" he asked.

Bronwynne merely rolled her eyes, though she was unable to stop her own smile.

Loki smiled mischievously and laid his hand on the bronze handle of the library door. He pulled and gestured to the entrance.

Bronwynne stared. Inside the door Loki held was only darkness. She could not see anything within the room.

Loki gave her a questioning look, almost as if he was daring her to go in. "You're not afraid of the dark, Valkyrie Bronwynne, are you?"

Bronwynne narrowed her eyes. "I never said I was."

"Well then," He gestured into the dark room again. This time, though, he gave her a smile, almost reassuring.

She only hesitated a moment before she stepped through the door and into the darkened library. The only light came from the open doorway behind her, which Loki still held.

Loki left the door propped open and stepped into the room after Bronwynne. Carefully, he rested a hand on her shoulder, and she gasped slightly and looked up at him. He couldn't help but smile reassuringly again. "Come on," he whispered into her ear, and then gently steered her deeper into the dark library.

v

Bronwynne, now exiled to Midgard, sat on the street bench with one hand in her black trench coat pocket and the other fiddling with the chain around her neck as she recalled that time when she was so much younger… back before she had found herself. But upon further reflection, she decided that finding herself had begun then, when she met Loki...

It was ironic, really… a mere hour after making her oath to light the path of others and never stray into shadows, she had begun her descent into the black abyss.

**Note from LoquaciousQuibbler: Hello, all. This is a new story, like a pet project. I have previous obligations to the stories I already have in progress, but I have had this little chapter sitting on my laptop for some time, and wanted to see what everyone thinks of it. I will actually start working on this fic when I have a little bit less on my plate. Until such a time as that happens, you can enjoy this one chapter and begin wondering… and let me know if you are interested in this. **

**Just to clarify, the chapters of this story will have a Once Upon a Time-esque vibe to them… showing the "present" and then showing "flashbacks" so we learn about the past as we observe the present as well. If all goes according to plan, this story will span Pre-Thor all the way into the Avengers and perhaps beyond… haven't decided yet. But the "present bits" are currently between Thor and Avengers, while the "Past" events are pre-Thor. **

**Thank you all for reading this, and let me know what you think. Hopefully when I get around to it, I shall start working on the next bits of this story… let me know if you're looking forward to it in a review or PM. **


End file.
